


[Podfic] A Nice Cup of Not Tea | written by Angel Ascending

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5 Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: The thing that had crept into the teacup in the kitchen, the thing that had made itself look like what the person that smelled like the Lonely, all fog and salt, had wanted it to be, did not have a name until the Archive Named it.“That is not tea,” the Archive had said, and so it was.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] A Nice Cup of Not Tea | written by Angel Ascending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Nice Cup Of Not Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410780) by [Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending). 



> Thanks to Angel Ascending for giving me permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/loy29jztgpa6r2m/A_Nice_Cup_of_Not_Tea.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uxd6o7q6djw6ls1/A_Nice_Cup_of_Not_Tea.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 3MB | 4MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:04:37 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
